I'm Not The Bride
by Iwannabegoldnrumpeled
Summary: Hermione doesn't get invited to Ron's wedding, on Lavender's orders, so Draco talks her into crashing it. One-shot.


I'm Not the Bride

A/N: This is one of my favorite Harry Potter stories that I've written, so I decided to post it here. It's a oneshot. Hope you enjoy.

Hermione flung the Daily Prophet on her desk, and flopped down in her chair. She was furious! Not to mention hurt beyond words. Smiling up at her from the wedding section was one of her so-called best friends, and his soon to be new bride. Ron grinned stupidly in the photo with his arms around the simpering, and vacant-looking Lavender Brown.

She had known that they were going to get married. She had also assumed that when they set a date that they'd let her know. They were in fact getting married that very evening, and she had not been invited. Of all the nerve! She and Ron and had always been close, and now for him to do this…well she wasn't going to let him forget it.

"Arrogant, stupid, misbegotten, wanker!" she raged at no one.

"Talking about me are you?" said a voice from the doorway.

She spun around and there in the door of her office stood Draco Malfoy, her partner in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He wore his usual smug demeanor like a tailor made suit. She almost wanted to hit him, but for once he hadn't done anything. Right now she just wanted to hit Ron.

"No, I'm talking about Ron. I suppose you read the paper regarding his wedding?" he nodded.

"I could hardly miss it. The picture was huge. His mother must be celebrating marrying him off. So why were you yelling about it? I thought you dumped the weasel months ago," she nodded.

"I did, but we agreed to still be friends and then when he goes and decides to get married he also decides that I don't warrant an invitation to the wedding. What does he think I'll fall on my knees and beg him not to do it? Beg him to come back to me? Ha! More like beg him to please do it, and stay the hell away from me," Draco sniggered.

"So, what are you going to do?" she shrugged.

"I want to punch him in the face, or pants him in front of the whole wedding party, yeah that sounds good. Show everyone how much of a girl he really is!" Draco laughed out loud at that, she glared at him for a moment then joined him, laughing as well.

"Well you could humiliate him pretty good. When we all went out after work the other night, what was that song you were singing at the karaoke bar?" she blushed.

"It's called "I'm Not the Bride" it's by a muggle group from the states. Why?" he shrugged.

"Crash the reception, and sing it for the party. That would embarrass the hell out of him," she shook her head.

"I was slightly inebriated the other night! I didn't know you even heard me sing. I thought you were too wrapped around that leggy blonde to notice much of anything else," he shook his head.

"The leggy blonde was wrapped around me, and I spent most of the night trying to get her off of me, so yes I heard you singing. You sounded pretty good when you were smashed," she rolled her eyes.

"I was not smashed! I was slightly inebriated! But anyway, I'm not singing to them!" she said crossly.

"Ah come on Gryffindor, not chicken are you?" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"You can't flip the bravery card every time I refuse to do something!" he chuckled.

"It got you to flash me," she turned away.

"I need to stop drinking," she replied.

"Come on woman, you're mad aren't you?" she nodded. "Well then, go for it. He deserves it. Go give him a piece of your mind," she bit her lip indecisively.

"Will you come with me?" she asked expecting a no.

"To see you embarrass him, sure I will. I'll fly us over to the park that way you can make a speedy getaway," he smirked evilly. So did she.

"I'll get a karaoke version of the song, and we'll knock off early," he nodded.

"Pick you up at 4:30," he said exiting her office.

4:30 came and she was ready to go. Draco grabbed her hand and they apperated to his place to get his broom. She had thought of just apperating there but there was and anti-apperation jinx in place, so they had to fly. She wasn't thrilled at the thought, but she couldn't back out now.

They flew over the park, and it was lit with thousands of twinkle lights. Ugh how tacky! Hermione held on tight as Draco flew down lower, and landed in the trees. They moved closer to the stage.

"Do you really think I should do this?" he nodded.

"Of course you should. After what that weasel put you through he deserves it," he swatted her behind a bit sharply. "Now go, I'll wait for you back here," she glared at him for swatting her, but she hitched up her courage, and quietly made her way to bar, grabbed a firewhiskey, and downed it in one gulp, and then grabbed another to take with her.

"Oh no, oh God!" she was shaking as she headed for the stage. "Ok, here we go!" she swallowed hard and got up to the microphone. All eyes turned on her, and she smiled and waved. "Hi everyone! Now I know I wasn't invited today, but I had to come wish the happy couple good luck, so here's to you Ron, and Lavender!" she raised her glass and down the potent liquid in one gulp. Everyone cheered, and Ron looked like someone had hit with a hammer. Lavender glared at him.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming!" she hissed furiously.

"I didn't know she was babe," he grinned, and turned red. "I didn't invite her, just like you said," Lavender crossed her arms and turned back to Hermione.

"Alright, shush it now! I have a little dedication to make to my very dear friend, and his lovely new wife. I hope you all enjoy it!" she giggled, and turned to stick a cd in the player, and then back to face the crowd.

The music started and she began to sing. It started out sounding like a sweet wedding song, but it took a turn by the end of the first verse. Ron getting redder by the minute, and Lavender was turning an Uncle Vernon shade of puce. She wanted to rush the stage, and tear Hermione's hair out, but Pavarti kept her sitting down. Harry, Neville, and Ginny were about to fall out of their chairs laughing. The cheered Hermione on, since they were all quite put off at Ron because he hadn't invited her to his wedding.

By the middle of the song Hermione was enjoying herself fully, although she really wished she'd drank one more shot first. Draco stood off to the side and watched her with amusement, and not a little pride. She certainly had come a long way from the bossy little bookworm she used to be in school. Once she loosened up a bit she was actually a lot of fun to be around, and she was, as she always had been still very beautiful. Now that she'd come to her senses about Weasley she was also single…

Hermione finished up her song, and met wild applause as she sang along to the music. The crowd was clapping along, and having a great time. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley liked it. Lavender's mother looked confused, wondering if it was a joke or if the crazy party crasher on stage was serious. Hermione ended by saying…

"_I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, and I'm not the bride, oh thank you God!" _ she blew kisses at the crowd, and then a big one at Ron, and Lavender, before running off stage, and towards the spot where Draco stood. Reporters had been taking pictures, and they also got some of her flying off with some mystery man. She only just heard Harry calling after her…

"That was great Mione! You rock!" she grinned as Draco took off, and wrapped her arms tight around him. She still hated flying, but she felt so free she didn't care.

Draco smirked, and guided the broom higher. Ever since he'd started working with Hermione he'd noticed the change in her. He loved working with her, and he loved the way she was pressing herself against him right now. She leaned around close, and hugged him from behind. He smiled, turned the broom, and landed near her place where no muggles would see, and shrunk his broom.

"Come on I'll walk with you," she smiled and put her arm around his waist, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for going with me Draco," he gave her a little squeeze.

"No problem sweetie. It was awful of him to not invite you," she nodded.

"Well, I hope he's happy," she said snidely. Draco rubbed her arm.

"Don't give it another thought. Worry about making you happy," she leaned on his shoulder.

"Right now, I'm ecstatic!" she giggled.

"Because of embarrassing Weasley, or because you're with me?" he teased, she considered his words, and replied…

"Both," he turned to look at her, and she smirked. "I like being with you, is that a crime?" he shook his head.

"I like being with you too Hermione. You're a lot of fun," she bit her lip, and looked away.

"Not as much fun as some of the other girls you hang around, I'm sure," he stopped walking and turned her to face him.

"You are loads more fun than any girl I've ever hung around, and you are smarter, and better looking too," she blushed.

"Rubbish, I haven't changed that much from school," he pulled her closer to him.

"You're right. You are still as stubborn, and bossy as ever. You are also still as beautiful," she looked up at him, and he smiled. "The only difference is, now you laugh, and smile more. You've loosened up," she snorted.

"Blame it on the firewhiskey," he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. She gasped, and blinked at him. "What are you…" she asked in surprise.

"I want you to go out with me," he said softly gazing into her eyes. "I always kind of hoped that Weasley would screw up, and he did. So, I gave you time to get over him, but I didn't want to wait too long. I want to be with you Hermione," she smiled.

"I want to be with you too Draco," she breathed, and pulled his head down to kiss him back. It was not little the little peck he'd given her, much to his delight. It was full of passion, and longing. When they broke apart several minutes later, she sighed. He smiled broadly.

"Well, I've wasted five years of my life," he sighed leaning into her.

"How so?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"We could have been doing that all this time if I'd just gotten to you first," she smiled, and leaned closer to him.

"And so much more," he inhaled sharply as she nipped at his ear. "I know you said you wanted to go out with me, but could we maybe, stay in tonight?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you serious?" she nodded.

"You bet your arse I am," she said playfully smacking him on his backside. "That was for earlier you prat!" he smirked.

"You are in trouble Gryffindor," she grabbed him by his tie.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are the one in trouble Slytherin," she tugged him along behind her, and he eagerly followed her upstairs.

*About four hours later…*

Hermione's mobile phone was blaring by her head on the nightstand by her bed. She groggily groped around until she found it. She put it to her ear, then rolled her eyes, and held it away to push the talk button, and managed a bleary.

"Hello?" she then held the phone away from her ear as it was an irate Ron on the on the other end.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU RUINED OUR RECEPTION!" Hermione's eyes cleared and she raised her voice, but she didn't yell.

"I don't care, and why should I? You didn't care enough to invite me, so I invited myself," he was quiet, so she continued. "We have been friends for ten years Ron! Ten years! And you couldn't invite me to your bloody wedding?" he sighed.

"I thought it would be awkward for you, you know? We dated three years," she rolled her eyes.

"And we broke up! And I thought we were still friends! Believe me, I had no issue with the wedding thing. I'm happy for you. Now you woke me up if you couldn't tell, so I'm going back to bed now," Ron said.

"Wait, what are you doing in bed so early?" Hermione grinned.

"Never you mind, I'm exhausted, so go on to your happy ever after, and leave me to mine," Ron looked puzzled, and then heard a rustling of cloth or something on her end of the line, and then a male voice drawled.

"Yes Weasley, I'm afraid I've worn her out, so bugger off, and don't call back for a few days because Granger's lips are going to be very busy," she giggled in the background.

"Draco!" he sniggered.

"That's Malfoy to you Granger, ten points from Gryffindor!" she giggled harder.

"So we're playing this game again are we?" she said loudly. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Nice chatting with you Weasley, but I have to go teach a swotty little muggle-born a lesson. Have a nice honeymoon," Hermione was gasping for air by the time he hit the end button, leaving a thunderstruck Ron on the other end of the line. She took her phone from him, and tossed it across the room. He pulled her closer, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Merlin I wish I could have seen his face!" she nodded, and leaned back to look at him.

"You're so evil Malfoy!" he flicked his eyebrows at her.

"And you love it, Granger," she bit her lip, and ran her finger down the center of his bare chest.

"Oh yeah! And I think I may know how to get those hose points back," he cocked his head to the side.

"Do tell…" and she not only told him, but showed him as well. A while later she snuggled into his chest, and looked up at him.

"So, did I get them back?" he chuckled.

"I think you just won the house cup Gryffindor," she giggled.

"Oh, I think it was tie, Slytherin," he grinned.

"Where's Longbottom when you need him?" she laughed, and smacked at him.

"You're crazy Draco," he nodded.

"Maybe, but I think I may be able to break the tie," she smiled.

"How?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"Marry me Hermione," her eyes went wide in shock.

"What? Are you serious?" he smirked.

"As serious as you were about bringing me back here and shagging the daylights out of me," she couldn't breathe.

"But you just asked me out a few hours ago!" she cried. He nodded.

"I know. I still want to go out with you. Weddings take so long to plan and all," she swallowed hard.

"I don't know what to say! I mean I…" he pulled her over against him.

"Just say yes. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, and you can always change your mind. As long as you keep in mind that should you say yes I'll be trying to keep that from happening, because I'm in love with you Hermione. I have been for a while," she had tears in her eyes.

"I never thought you were interested in me this way. I've been falling for you too, for the longest time. Ever since we started working together really," he took her hand, and kissed it.

"Even if you say no, I won't stop asking you love," she smiled, and kissed him deeply, and then sighed, and snuggled into his chest.

"Alright, the tie is broken. You win," he smirked, and let his fingers graze her back making her shiver.

"Do you think this inter-house rivalry will ever die love?" he asked as he squeezed her bum, and she sighed, and replied.

"Merlin, I hope not!"

A/N : Alrighty, that's the end of that one! I hope you liked it. This story was inspired by a song by Trick Pony called "The Bride" Even if country music is not your cup of tea this song will give you a laugh so, if you feel so inclined, check it out if you haven't heard it. Reviews are most welcome, as always. Hugz to all you lovely readers!


End file.
